


waiting

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Odd, Short, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is waiting for someone but people keep interrupting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfiction. Very short. I don't own anything.

Jackson Avery sat in one of the on call rooms, leaning against the wall, eyes closed. He'd just come out of a difficult operation and had five minutes rest for the first time all day. He heard the door open and he looked up, opening his eyes. He closed them again when Christina came in the room.  
"Hey." He said quietly. Christina looked surprised to see him and she stuttered a bit before walking out. Jackson sighed with relief before closing his eyes and waiting. He heard the door open and he opened his eyes agin. This time it was April who came in.  
"Hey Jackson. I've been looking for you. Me and Alex are going out for a drink. Wanna come?"  
"Nah, I'm good." He said before closing his eyes again. He could sense April hovering in the doorway before leaving and closing the door behind. Not ten seconds later the door opened again. Jackson sighed in annoyance knowing immediately who it was.  
"Come on man, come for a drink." Alex said from his position in the doorway.  
"I'm waiting for someone." Jackson said knowing that Alex would take the hint.  
"In here-oh. Right man. 'course I'll go." Alex said with a wink before leaving.  
"He's getting laid." Jackson heard Alex saying to April outside. He leant back against the wall and closed his eyes. A few minutes later the door opened again and Jackson looked up slowly. A sly grin appearing on his face when he saw who it was.  
"I've been waiting for you." Jackson said looking up at the new arrival through his eyelashes.  
The person face split into a grin and they sat next to Jackson.  
"Good." They said before leaning in to kiss Jackson.  
"You're a jerk sometimes Mark."  
"That's why you love me." Mark Sloan said in reply. Jackson just hummed in agreement before going in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
